Not applicable
The invention relates to the suspension, support, preservation, and storage, of a hat that is specifically designed to maintain its shape, such as a western style felt or straw hat, or a fashion hat with adornments attached around the crown or brim.
Prior Art references, such as the xe2x80x9cHAT HANGERxe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,007 for McHendry and the xe2x80x9cWIRE HANGER TO HOLD HATSxe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,660 for Kelly will by design and application, damage or alter the shape of a hat, by suspending the hat from a single point inside the crown. In addition the prior designs employ the use of cylindrical materials, thereby applying damaging pressure to a shape-able portion of the hat.
No prior art has been found relating to a folding hat hanger, which is manufactured, transported, and merchandised, in a flat form, or on a flat card, for the purposes of marketing, which is folded into a functional form by the end user.
The invention is a molded plastic, folding, hanger for a hat, manufactured and marketed in a generally flat form, which when folded into its functional form, suspends, and retains a hat, on an adjustable, flat, oval shaped ring, inserted into the inside of the crown of the hat.
The invention will provide support, and protection of a shape-able hat, by means of an adjustable, flat, oval shaped ring, which is inserted into the crown of a hat, and maintained at the base of the crown.
This ring maintains constant contact throughout the circumference of the base of the crown, in exactly the same manner as a human head.
As shape-able hats are designed to be self conforming to a human head, the oval shaped ring is designed to maintain light, outwardly tensile pressure, and conform to the shape of the crown of the hat.
The oval shaped ring is suspended from a folding hanger body, generally shaped as a three sided box, which provides protection for the brim or bill of the hat. The three sided box structure, will provide support and protection from external pressures on the brim of the hat.
In addition the hanger body and oval shaped ring, are molded of plastic in a generally flat form. The hanger body incorporates a series of hinges and locking details, whereby it is folded and locked into its functional form.
The manufacture, transport, and merchandising of the invention, in its flat form, will reduce: Manufacturing costs, by reducing the size of the mold and machine capacity required; Transportation costs, by reducing the cube size of the finished product; Merchandising and display cost, by reducing the amount of area required to display the product.